Me and My Friends Journey to MarauderLand!
by Jessi Lupin
Summary: Title says all. I got the idea from Creating Havoc at Hogwarts by Wandering-Ranger. Not a normal Mary-Sue. Spiolers for OotP and a bit of romance. .::evil smirk::.
1. Meeting the Marauders

**Me and My Friends Journey to MarauderLand!**

**Chapter One: Welcome to the Club/Conversing with Megan**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, or my friends for that matter.

"Er, Jessi, do you think we should be doing this? I mean, you know Harry Potter isn't real, right?" Nicole asked.

"Just because _you_ think it isn't real, doesn't mean it isn't," I chirped.

"Jessi..." Nicole started dangerously.

"Isn't it wonderful that our parents let us come here?" Megan said. She pushed a little bit of her brown-blonde hair out of her eyes. "Of course, they wouldn't let us miss this." Her brown eyes sparkled.

Nicole smiled. "I wouldn't've missed it anyway. Getting my Order of the Phoenix signed by Rowling. My only hope is that Jessi doesn't embarrass us..."

I looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know," Nicole said coolly, "going on an all-out rant on how she killed Sirius..." Her eyes hardened. She normally looked very sweet, or very deadly. Her deadly look could make grown men cower. But not me. She turned away and started humming "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down.

"Listen, will you two quit bickering? Jessi already said she wouldn't do anything if tried to get on the platform," Megan said. She knew that Nicole was humming just to spite me. I had wanted that CD for two years now. I kept spending my money on other stuff.

"You're actually going to do though with this lunacies idea?!" Nicole shouted. A few people looked at us. I got that all the time at school.

"Ah, here we are!" I said beaming. Nicole sighed and stood next to me. "Um, Nikki," I said, "if we do something that will destroy our brains or put us in an asylum, I just wanna say sorry. I didn't mean to piss you of."

Nicole glared at me. "There is no way in frozen hell you're backing out of this!"

"On the count of three!" Megan said. "One. Two. Three!" We charged at the barrier.

_Crash!_

"Okay, ow," I said pushing my newly dyed *thank you very much* black hair out of my hazel eyes. "One more time." We stood up. "One. Two." A few passing kids stared at us them laughed. I shut my eyes. "Three." We charged the barrier again. No crash. I opened my eyes.

"WE DID IT!!!!" Nicole screeched, blue eyes glowing.

"YES!!!!" I screamed. Regaining the little bit of sanity I had left, I said, "Okay, we got two minutes, let's get a compartment." We walked to the nearest compartment. It looked empty. I opened the door and smoke came billowing out.

"My God Jessi!" Megan cried covering up her mouth.

"What-*cough*-did-*cough*-you do?" Nicole said.

"I-*cough*-didn't _do_-*coughcough*-anything!" I shouted. I noticed a few people shake their heads, but for the most part, nobody noticed that smoke was coming out of the compartment.

"I didn't mean to!" some one shouted. "I musta knocked the bag over by mistake!" The smoke was starting to clear. I saw four boys in the compartment. Two of them had their faces in their arms, like Megan and me. The other two had their shirts pulled over their faces, like Nicole. One of them had glasses and untidy hair. Another had shoulder length hair.

"Excuse me," I said, "but do you mind if we sit here?" The boys looked up. They looked familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen them before.

"Not at all," one of them said, "Need a hand with your trunks?"

"I think we can manage," I said. I grabbed my trunk and tugged on it. It didn't move. I tried again. It still didn't move. I remembered when I used to watch Sailor Moon and thought of the sweatdrop thing. I tugged again. Yup, the sweatdrop should be comin any second now...

One of the boys grinned. "Here, let me help you with that." He grabbed my trunk and pulled it on the train.

"Thanx," I said, then climbed in. We helped Megan and Nicole get their trunks in as well then sat down. I opened up my trunk and grabbed my note book and pencil out of it. Then I noticed all the other stuff in there. There was all the stuff I had brought, but there also was a cauldron, spell books, robes, and a wand. Foolish, foolish people, giving me a wand. I shut must trunk and stood up. 

"I don't think I've seen you here before," said one of the boys.

"Oh, we're transfer students from...from...Beauxbatons!" I said quickly. "I'm Jessi Morgan," I said, deciding to use my pen name. "And this is Megan and Nicole, er...Summers," I said quickly.

"The name's Sirius Black," the boy with shoulder length hair said.  I went to shake his hand, but pulled back. I looked at him and smiled. 

"Buzzer," I said.

"Damn, she's good," Sirius said removing the buzzer. The boy with glasses looked amazed.

"Welcome to the club," he said. "We're called the Marauders." He turned toward Nicole and Megan. "If you want to join you have to go though intation. See, the buzzer turns invisible as soon as you put it on. Being able to know it's there means either a) you have really good judge of character or b) you can sense things really well."

Nicole looked at them. "Y-you're the Marauders?"

"Yup, I'm James Potter," he said, "that's Remus Lupin, and that's Peter Pettigrew." Peter waved but Remus looked skeptical.

"You don't sound French," he said.

"That's because we're not," Nicole said quickly, "We moved to France from America." I opened up my note book and started to draw.

"Why did you move?" Remus asked. "America sounds like fun."

"Things...Things got bad," Nicole said. She was thinking really, really fast. Some one who hadn't known her would've thought she was sad.

"Oh, hey, Nicole, I'm sorry," Remus said quickly. 'Whatever' I thought. I looked at Megan and she was glaring at Peter. And James and Sirius were looking at her.

"Er...Excuse us for a minute," I said grabbing Megan. I pulled her out into the hall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I whispered urgently.

"How can you stand it? He's the reason Sirius went to Azkaban!" she said, making no effort to keep her voice down. A few people stuck their heads out of their compartments to look at us.

"What?" I said viciously. They shrank back in fear. I turned back to Megan. "See? This is way we can't say anything! We could totally screw up the present, I mean future!"

"Oh my...." She was looking in the compartment. "Our books..."

"What?"

"Our books! We brought all the Harry Potter books!"

"And my note book. Remember, I showed you some of the pictures that I drew of Sirius! AND all the fanfics I brought! I _know_ laptops haven't been invented!"

"We are _so_ gonna screw up this world," Megan said. "I mean, look at all the stuff we brought! Have CDs even been invented yet?"

"I don't even know the year!" I looked into the compartment. Sirius and James were plotting, Remus and Nicole were talking, and Peter was eating some food he had brought. "Our parents are gonna freak. How much time has passed for them? Has _any_ time passed?" 

Megan turned to me. "We're stuck here, right?"

"Yeah, I think."

"So, let's make the best of it! Our dreams have come true!"

I smiled. "Yeah. I finally met the Marauders." I thought for a second. "We're gonna be sent to a mental hospital when we get back."

~~~~

Plz, plz review!


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, get it? Nothing! Not even my brain. It left.

Megan and me walked back into the compartment. "Um, Nikki, can I talk to you for a sec?" I said.

"Sure," she said getting up. We walked out into the corridor. "What's up?" she asked.

"Er, just some ground rules," I said. "You know, the basics. What not to say, what not to do, where we're gonna hide our stuff..."

"Oh, I know the answer!" Nicole said. "No talk of Harry, Ron, or Hermione; no glaring at Peter, don't call Snape 'professor'; and under the bed!"

"Yeah, basically..." I said. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh," she said, "It's just me and Remus are so much alike!"

"What?!" I practically shouted. "No! No flirting with them! That's a defiant bad!"

"Why?" she asked. "We all know you're gonna hit on Sirius,"

"Nikki I would never!" I paused. "Okay, yeah, I would."

"There, see, basics covered. Can we go back inside?"

"Wait, one more thing," I said quickly. She turned around. "Have fun."

~*~*~

"Anything off the trolley dears?" I looked longingly at the food. I hadn't had anything sense breakfast at seven. But, of course, I had no money. None of us did. Except the Marauders. They looked at us.

"We don't have any money," I said.

"We were wondering what you wanted," Remus said grinning.

"Oh," Megan said. "Er, everything looks so good..."

"Ok," Sirius said, "we'll take every thing!"

"You can't be serious!" Nicole said.

"Always am," he said. I shook my head. So, we got everything. And ate everything. Me, Nicole, and Megan ate the most. When we were done I picked up my note book.

"Hey, you guys," I said to Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. "Mind if I draw I picture of you? And you don't have to stay still," I added. "I've had to draw moving targets before."

"Nope, don't mind at all, as long as you let us see when you're done," Peter said. I grinned.

"Of course I'll let you see it." Then I started to draw. We talked a bit; found out that the Marauders were around the same age as us ("I'm fourteen," I said. "Fifteen," Megan said. "Thirteen," Nicole said. "Fourteen," they all said), said we had nothing planned for the holidays ("Mom and dad don't want us home," Nicole said. Sirius grinned. "If it's okay with James' parents you can come with us, we're having a party"), and laughed our heads off ("And one time, we turned Snape's hair pink, and made it so _he_ couldn't see it, but everyone else could). Before we knew it I had finished the picture ("Whoa, that's _really_ good!"), and changed into our robes. Then the train stopped and we got off.

Me, Nicole, and Megan started over toward the boats, but Sirius grabbed us. "Un-uh, to old for the boats," he said. We all climbed into two carriages and started off toward the castle. Me, Nicole, and Megan shared a carriage with a boy who clearly was in Slytherin. He looked like Draco Malfoy. We didn't talk much. Okay, we didn't talk at all. I noticed Megan eying him, so I elbowed her hard in the ribs. When we got to the castle we saw the Marauders waiting for us.

"Hiya!" I said.

"We were gone for five seconds," Sirius said.

"I know..."

"You can sit at the Gryffindor table until after the feast. Then we'll show you where Dumbledore's office is," James said. The feast was pretty normal, meaning no explosions. The Great Hall was more wonderful than any one could imagine. After the feast James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter took us to Dumbledore's office. Then we tried to break the password.

"Lemon drop."

"Sugar quill."

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans."

"Cheetoes!"

"Licorice wands."

"Hershey Kiss!"

"Enough with the Muggle candy! Chocolate frogs."

"Cheetoes aren't candy...Cockroach Cluster."

"Blood pop."

"Those sherbet ball levitating thingies!" I cried.

"Oh, as if that's-" Nicole started, but just then the gargoyle hopped aside.

"You were saying..." I said as we stepped onto the stair case.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of chappie two! Please, some one review! No one reviewed for the last chapter!


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like J.K? Didn't think so. I don't own my friends either.**

We reached Dumbledore's office door and knocked.

"Come in."

"You go first," I said to Megan, "you're the oldest."

"Nuh-uh, this was your idea." With both got evil grins and turned to Nicole.

"What?! No!" We grabbed her and shoved her in, quickly following her. "Er, hello headmaster," she said.

"Hello," he said pleasantly. "Um, who are you?"

"Jessi Black."

"Megan Summers."

"Nicole Summers."

"Let's cut to the chase," I said. "We are from the future, Muggles, and don't have the slightest idea how to get back. To the future"

"Ah, I see...Well, I guess you'll have to stay in one of the houses until we figure out what to do." He got up and walked over to an old hat. The Sorting Hat. "Well, let's hope you all get the same house."

"Yeah," I said nervously taking the hat and putting it on.

"Hmm...Difficult. Not one of the sharpest tools, so not Ravenclaw."

"Hey, my grades aren't _that_ bad! Not that I want Ravenclaw."

"Defiantly not Slytherin."

"Thank god."

"So, either Hufflepuff of Gryffindor. Hmm...I'll have to say...GRYFFINDOR!" I let out a sigh and took off the hat and handed it to Nicole.

"I'll wait outside for you," I said walking toward the door. Just as I shut the door I heard Nicole say, "It wasn't _my_ fault she tried to catch the ball with her mouth!" I grinned and walked down the stairs and back into the hall.

"What house are you in?" Remus asked.

"Gryffindor," I said happily. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around just as Nicole came out.

"Gryffindor! I got Gryffindor!"

"There's no surprise there," I said. "I was amazed that I got Gryffindor. It was Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Probably thought I was to mean to be in Hufflepuff..."

Nicole smiled. "Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but I said that I didn't want to be with a bunch of smart asses that were afraid to fail a test..." Megan came running down the stairs.

"Okay, Professor Dumbledore said that there are two beds open in the boys' dormitory, and one in the girls. We're staying with the fourth years," she said.

"Gryffindor?" we all said.

"Gryffindor. Oh, yeah, here are your schedules, you forgot them. And for your elective classes, just write them in."

I grinned. "Why, aren't you just Miss Know-It-All. Now, how are we gonna decide who gets where?"

"Rock-paper-scissors. Winners get boys, loser gets girls," Nicole said. Megan and me won against Nicole.

"Sorry, Nikki," I said, "but paper covers rock." We reached the portrait  of the fat lady.

"Fortuna Major," James said. Just as we got in I tripped over my trunk.

"Ow...." I looked down at my trunk. "I guess we have to carry them up ourselves."

"Don't worry, we'll help you," Sirius said. "You'll have to get some one form the girls' dormitory to help you, Nicole." Nicole walked up the stairs to get some one. Sirius grabbed one end of my trunk. "What bed do you want, the one by the wall, or the one by nothing?"

I thought for a second. "The non-wall one," I said grabbing the other end of my trunk. Just then Nicole came back down with another girl. "'Night," I said to her.

~*~*~

Okay, I know that chapter was short, but I'll make the next one longer. And for responses-

Craymere- Glad you liked it! I'd requirement reading Creating Havoc at Hogwarts by Wandering-Ranger.

melody-Yes, it is a little patchy, but I'm still glad you liked it.

bellezza-Continuing I am!

Cestral-Glad you thought it was funny!


	4. A Midnight Conversation Part I

**Responses:**

 Bellezza: You get excited easily? See me at a friend's place, with chocolate, and you'll deny that you ever met me. I make the saying 'bouncing off the walls' literal. And I have reason for Nicole not being in the same dorm as us. She and Megan don't get along. Neither does Megan and the girls. She agrees to my reasoning, I asked her at school. ;)

**Disclaimer: I own **nothing**!!! Not even my sanity. Btw, this chapter and the next one don't have much humor in them, I know... -.-;**

We dropped the trunk at the end of my bed. I opened my trunk and grabbed my toiletry bag. "Be right back," I said. I walked to the bathroom and took out a hair tie and my brush. I brushed my hair, braided it, and tied it. Then I brushed my teeth. I put everything back in my toiletry bag and walked back out into the dormitory where I nearly ran into Megan, who had the same idea as me. "Thank god there's more than one bathroom," I said. She smiled.

"Yeah, four boys, two girls, one bathroom. Think of the chaos," she said. I grinned. I walk over to my trunk and put my stuff back into it. Then I grabbed my pajamas and walked _back_ to the bathroom and changed. Then I walked back to my bed and fell asleep the second I laid down.

~*~*~

I rolled out of the bed. But I was still asleep, so imagine how that went. "Ow..." I looked over to Sirius's bed. Still asleep. I sighed. It had to be around midnight. There had been a few things I had wanted to do before I fell asleep, but as if that happened. I walked over to my trunk and opened it. But not before tripping over it. Again. That woke Sirius up.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"Just putting some stuff away," I said. "You know, books and stuff." I walked over to the night stand and put some of the fanfics I had brought in the drawer, leaving it open.

"No, I don't know, I don't read much," he said smiling. I looked at him and smiled. I looked past him at Remus.

"Is Remus a werewolf?" I asked.

He looked shocked. "No! What would give you that idea?"

I knelt down to put my various notebooks at the bottom of the nightstand. (A/N: By various, I mean a lot; I really like to draw) "I don't want you to lie to me. I know way more about you than possibly even you. _All_ of you. I was just trying to be innocent." I stood up. "All of us are." I walked back over to my trunk and grabbed my jewelry box out of it. I set it on the top of my nightstand and opened it. I pulled out my crystal necklace. "This chain is made out of pure silver. My grandmother gave to me. If Remus touches it, it'll burn him." I didn't need to turn around to know the look on Sirius's face. "Most people would take that as a threat, but I would never want to hurt any of you." I sighed.

"How do you know this?" Sirius asked. I put the necklace back in the jewelry box and shut it.

"You really want to know?" He nodded. I walked back over to my trunk and grabbed Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. "This book. It's your future. Do you know where I can hind it?" He looked confused.

"Hide it? Why?"

"So you don't read it." I thought for a second. "You know what, forget it. It doesn't matter. I think I can trust you enough. And if I can't, oh well. Your world doesn't exist in ours. Hell, it might be _better_ if you read it." I walked back over to my trunk and grabbed a picture of me, Nicole, and Megan at my 13th birthday party. I sat it on my nightstand and tears started to well up. I knew Sirius could still see me, and for once, I didn't care.

"Jessi, can you come with me into the common room for a minute?" Sirius asked. I nodded.

~*~*~

End of chappie four! I have the next chapter half written. Sadness, couples, and, best of all, PRANKS!! Will Nicole and Megan officially become Marauders? Read the next chapter to find out! Oh, yeah, plz review!


	5. A Midnight Conversation Part II

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, k?**

**Responses: Yugi's Little Sister: I'm glad you think it's funny! No one ever really got my sense of humor....**

I sat down in one of the chairs and stared at the dying embers of the fire. Another tear fell.

"You aren't supposed to be here, are you?" Sirius asked.

"No," I said. "I was just joking. I didn't think it would work."

Sirius walked over to me. "Don't worry," he said gently. He knelt down to look me in the eye.

"And I don't have anything here. My gift for Nicole's birthday, my gift for Megan's birthday, my computer, my TV, my pets, my parents-" I broke into a sob. Sirius wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh...Don't worry. I'm here for you," he said. I sobbed even harder. He was so kind. I really wanted to tell him everything. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Thank you, I've had that building up inside of me forever," I said wiping the tears from my face. "You probably think I'm weak, don't you?"

He smiled. "Any one who isn't afraid to cry like that isn't weak. I think you're very brave."

I laughed. "Me? Brave? What have you been smoking?"

He smiled again. "I've never met any one like you. You've got a great sense of humor."

"Ah, most people don't like it," I said. He laughed.

"I feel like I've known you for more than 13 hours," he said. I smiled.

"Same here, okay, well I kinda have..." He laughed again. Then he leaned forward. Just as his lips touched mine I heard a clicking  and then "Oh, you two are just so cute together!"

I whipped around and saw Nicole standing at the foot of the stairs holding a camera. "Nikki!" I shouted throwing a pillow at her. I was still grinning, though.

"Of cause, I didn't think it would happen that fast," she said ducking.

"Oh, yeah?" I said, "How long before you and Remus get together?"

"Well, er..." she said with a shifty glance around.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" I exclaimed. "You're complaining about me!"

Sirius looked very confused. "You...and Remus....Is there something I'm missing here....?"

I grinned. "Not much, just us talking about boys," I said.

"Don't you think we should be getting back to bed?" a voice asked. Remus came down the stairs. "Hiya, hon," he said to Nicole rapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek lightly. I grabbed the camera from her and snapped a few pictures of them.

"Blackmail is sweet," I said smiling.

"I wouldn't be talkin if I were you," Nicole said in mock sweetness. "That's _my _camera."

"Come on we need to get to sleep," _another_ voice said. Megan came down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"My God, how my people did I wake up?!" I shouted. She grinned.

"You didn't wake me up, you woke up James and he told me to tell the love birds to shut up and come to bed. And he says you need to quit tripping over your trunk," she said.

"How did he know about us?!?! We, like, just got together!!" I shouted.

"One: He meant Nicole and Remus. Two: He didn't. And three: You two are together?"

I nodded and grinned sheepishly. "Ah, well, good night Nikki," I said walking up the stairs behind Megan.

"'Night you guys," she said. We walked up the stairs and to the door.

"You two first," I said to Remus and Megan. They both grinned evilly.

"Of course," Megan said in mock sweetness.

"Yeah," Remus said, "Don't do anything."

"Yes, O One-Who-is-Dating-My-Best-Friend," I said. He paled and walked in.

I turned to Sirius. "It's lovely finally meeting you."

"Likewise," he said.

"And one more thing," I said seductively.

"And what's that?"'

I grinned evilly. "Piggy back ride!!!" I said somewhere in-between my regular voice and a whisper. I quickly ran behind him and jumped on his back, making him lose his balance and fall face first though the door. Every one sat up and looked at us.

"I knew it!" Megan cried.

"What part of 'piggy back ride' do you not understand?" I asked.

"Werenge iws hewll," Sirius's muffled voice came.

"Come again?" I said still smiling.

He lifted his head. "Revenge is hell. Now get off, I'm tired."

I got off him and stood up. "Good luck getting me."

~*~*~

"Uppy, uppy!!!!" a voice shouted from the end of my bed. A violent shaking followed.

"Go away," I muttered sleepily. I rolled over.

"Waky, waky!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY!!!!" I shouted. Sirius bounced down on his knees.

"You are _so_ hard to wake up, you know," he said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around seven," Remus said.

"SEVEN?!?!?!WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET ME UP AT SEVEN?!?!!?!"

"Cuz if you slept anymore you woulda missed breakfast and class," James said.

"Oh, as if I woulda wanted _that _to happen..." I got up and grabbed my robes and walked to the bathroom. "If I'm not back in five minutes, wait some more." I walked to the bathroom. "I'm sooo tried," I muttered. I walked over two the shower and turned it on. Then stepped in. Now, here are the three problems: The water was freezing; I was still dressed; and when I scream, no one doesn't hear me. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me, and walked back into the dorm. "YOU!!!" I shouted pointing at Sirius. "You did it!"

They were laughing hard. "I'd  give that a ten, wouldn't you James?" Sirius said laughing.

"A twenty!" Remus said though his laughter.

"No," James said, "a hundred!"

"Megan shall die!!!!" I shouted, realizing what was going on. "After I get dressed and you fix the water."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's the end of chapter five! As always, plz review!


	6. Breakfast

*sighs* I'm _so_ sorry this took so long! One second, I'm trying to save chapter six, the next, I'm fighting off illegal operation pop up thingies. Then, after I was sure I had saved it, I restarted the computer and popped in the disk. But the computer deleted my story!!!! T_T Any way, on with the story!

**Responses-**

muggelwolf: I made some one feel better?! Whoa, I've never done that before. Thanx for the cotton candy and coffee! It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all...

bezzella: OMG, my story's on your favorites!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down* YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *calms down (sorta)* Happy Birthday!!!!!! *continues to bounce up and down*

shortnsassy: Yea!!! Another person likes my story!!!

**Disclaimer**: I own Abby and Crystal. And possibly the professors you haven't heard of. Nothing else.

~~~

I walked into the Great Hall, my hair still wet ("What the hell do you mean by my blow drier won't work?!?!?). To say the least, I was livid. Megan _would_ die if I had anything to say about it. I sat down next to Megan. "Hello Megan," I said. She tried to back away. I had only used that voice once, and it was at Nicole's birthday party. Nicole had discovered the joys of her mother's lighter and had practically reduced my PoA to a pile of ash. And I was broke at the time, so I had to wait till Christmas to get a new one. (A/N: No that never happened, but it did sound good^^)

"H-h-hello Jessi," she stuttered. "H-h-how are you?"

"Fine, but I'd be more worried about you," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," I said, my voice growing more and more vicious, "by the time I'm done with you you'll resemble my Prisoner of Azkaban book!"

Megan and Nicole both attempted to back away form me. Then a girl across the table went on a rant about how the doctor had given her a regular band aid, and not a Scooby Doo one. She turned to me. "Do you have any markers?" she asked.

"I think so," I said. "Why?" I reached to my bag where I had a package of markers and colored pencils incase I got bored and wanted to color a picture I drew.

"Because," the girl said, "he's going to draw Scooby Doo on my butt!" I dropped my bag. She started talking to a boy. She turned back to me. "Well?"

"Erm, what colors do you want?" I asked sheepishly.

"Red and blue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Ooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy..........................." I said. I handed her the markers. (A/N: This _did happen to me once.)_

Megan turned to James. "Did I pass?" she asked.

"With flying colors," James said.

"Are you planning to do anything, because, if you are, it had not have anything to do with me," I said to Nicole.

"No, plan is in action," she said. She looked at her watch and started humming 'Boys of Summer.' I didn't mind that much because I had that song stuck in my head any way. "Three, two, one," she said under her breath. As if on cue, a girl run in screaming.

"YOU!!!!" she screamed. "You did this!!!!" She stormed over to Nicole. "Fix my hair, NOW!" I looked at her hair. It was pink. But, in other words, she was pretty. Her hair went to just below her shoulders. She had hazel eyes.

"Hello Abby," Remus said with a faint grin on his face. "Did you do something to your hair?"

She glared at him. "Shut up," she said and then turned back to Nicole. "Now, back to the business at hand, fix my hair NOW!!!!!!! Or else I'll-"

"Miss Lupin, please, keep your voice down!" a voice said voice said from the Staff table.

"Yes, professor," she said. Abby turned to Nicole. "How do I fix my hair?" she asked in a deadly whisper.

"Wash it. A lot," Nicole said. Abby stormed off. "A bit of a drama queen, don't you think?" I nodded. Then an idea struck me.

"Ohhh, I have the _perfect_ idea...." I said. The girl who asked for the markers handed them back.

"This school is really going to regret letting you three in, isn't?" she ask.

"Yes," I said, "Yes, especially the Slytherins. I wonder what I have first..." I check my schedule. "History of Magic. Now I sleep some more."

Megan was still looking at Abby. "Who was that?" she asked.

"That," Remus said, "was my sister, Abigail Lupin."

"Who's she sitting next to?" I asked.

"My cousin, Andromeda Black, she's cool," Sirius said. "And that's Crystal Harris. She's crazy."

"And that's Lily Evans," Remus said. Then in a whisper added "James is a bit obsessive over her." 

"She set my hair on fire once," Sirius said rubbing the back of his head.

"Evans?! She set your hair on fire?!?!" I said startled.

"No," Sirius said, "Harris."

"What subject do you have first?" Peter asked.

"History of Magic," I said. Every one else checked their schedules.

"History of Magic," they said in unison. I looked at their schedules.

"I think they musta made a mistake," I said. "We all have the same subjects, except Remus, he has Muggle Studies instead of Divination."

"Yep, this school will regret letting us in," Nicole said.

"Who are the professors?" I asked.

"Prof. Binns teaches History of Magic, but he's a ghost so he isn't here," James said.

"Prof. Clastra teaches Divination," Sirius said. "Crazy old bat."

"Prof. Kettleburn teaches Care of Magical Creatures, but he's retiring next year," Peter said. "His son will take over for him."

"Prof. Malfoy teaches Potions and is head of Slytherin," Remus said. I choked on my juice.

"Malfoy?" I said.

"Yeah, he's got it in for us," James said.

"There's Prof. Flitwick, he teaches Charms and is head of Ravenclaw," Peter said.

"Prof. McGonagall teaches Transfiguration," Remus said. "And that's-"

"Wait," I said, "isn't she head of Gryffindor?"

"No," James said, "She just stared two years ago. Prof. Morgin is head of Gryffindor. She teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"And Prof. Sprout teaches Herbologiy, and is head of Hufflepuff," Sirius said. "And then there's a few others, but you'll probably find out their names quickly." A bell sounded in the distance.

"Come on," James said, "Get up and get ready to ether pass notes or sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yea!!! I finally finished!! I think it's a little short, but it'll do. I'll try to update soon!


	7. History of Magic

**Disclaimer**: I own notta. Deal with it.

*=Me

^=Nicole

@=Megan

$=Sirius

#=Remus

%=James

I walked into the History of Magic room and took a seat in the back of the room next to the wall. Sirius took the seat next to me. Nicole sat next to him, Remus sat next to her, James sat next to him, then Megan sat next to him. Peter had to take a seat near the front because we filled the whole back row. I rested my head on my arms and started to doze off. No sooner had I shut my eyes, I felt something hitting my head repeatedly. I looked at Nicole. She was holding one of those comprehension notebooks. She handed it to me.

^: Wake up sleepy.

*: Shup.

^: I didn't say anything. ^^

*: Grrrr.........

$: Down girl.

*: U shup too.

#: What does 'shup' mean?

*: Shut up.

#: Rude much.

%: I think what she meant was that shup=shut up.

#: Ohhhhh...........

@: Yyyyeeeeeeesssss.

#$%^*: What?

@: Yes.

#$%^*: Ohhhhhh.....

$: Poor Peter, having to sit up there.

*: Don't think he cares.

#: Why?

*: He's asleep, like I should be.

^: Is Jessi-Wessi tiwred?

*: Shup.

^: Make me.

*: You don't want me to.

^: What could _you_ do?

*: Mr. Monkikins.

%: Mr....Monkikins......*laughs*

^: *death glare* Paddy.

*: You wouldn't.

^: Wouldn't I?

@: Cut the crap and get the damned bear back.

#$%^*: o.O

^: You've watched _Golden Girls ooonnneee to many times._

*: Hell yeah.

#: Are any of you paying attention?

%: No, should we be?

#: *groans*

$: What's the point of this class?

*: Beats the hell outa me. I want Coke.

@^: NO.

*: Wah.

^: Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up; these are the best years of our lives.

@#$%*: Hell yeah.

^: Is this class almost over?

#: Class started ten minutes ago.

^: So?

%: We have around forty minutes left.

$: Damn.

*: I'm ttttiiiiiiirrrreeeeeeddddddddddd.

^: Yes, Jessi, we know.

*: Coke would wake me up...

@^: NO!

*: No fair...

@: :P

*: I thought you liked me...

#: Toooo much information...

%: Ew, ew, ew, ew.

$: Good God.

*: Not like that! Sickoes.

^: Thank God, you dating my sister and not me...

@#$%*: o.O

@: Nicole, that's just sick.

*: And wrong.

$: Very wrong.

#: Very, very wrong.

^: Wha? NO!

*: *backs away.

#: I'm all confuzulled. @_@

$: Bad images.., *--*

%: Now, to get off of the subject of Nicole's, er, _peculiar love life, what was your idea at breakfast, Jessi?_

^: **I AM NOT GAY!!!!** (A/N: And by all means, she isn't)

*: It wouldn'ta worked anyway.

$: I wouldn't be so sure, after all, we _are the Marauders._

*: I'd have to be nice to Snape.

$#: Ahhhh..........

%: How do you know Snape?

*: I plead the fifth.

#$%: Huh?

@: Something on the Bill of Rights in the US.

^: Back in the U.S.S.R, you don't know how lucky you are, boys.

*: O.O; God help us.

@: The Beatles are cool!

*: And you listen to Japanese music that you can't understand.

@: So does you cousin!

*: No, actually, she understands it.

$: To the U.S.S.R!!

*: *slaps you*

$: You slap me, I slap you! (A/N: I watch to much TV...)

%: Bored, bored, bored, bored.

#: We all are.

$: Yea!!!!!!!

^: What?

$: Five minutes!

*: Oh joy.

%: You be any less excited?

*: We have Potions next.

@#$%^: Oooohhhhhh....

The bell rang. " I don't wanna go..." I wined.

"We can always stay here," Sirius said.

"To potions!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoa, this took longer than I expected. Oh well. Oh, and, every one give a big hand to  Cestrel, who also has this story in her favorites! Any way, responses!

Bellezza- My cats shall eat your stalking gnome!

Mugglewolf- Hell yeah! Wait till the _true_ pranks begin!

Okay, one more thing. I would be really happy if you peeps would read and review for my other story cuz the only person who read it only read chapter one cuz I had just posted chapter two. And that person happened to be my cousin. So, if it starts taking awhile for me to dish out the next chapter, please be patient, I'm probably working on my other story.

            *~Jessi~*


	8. Potions

I sorry it took so long to update! I've just had this huge English project to do! Now for responses!

Bellezza- Your doughnuts shall fall victim to my toothbrushes! Hope you feel better!

Shortnsassy- Weeeee!!!!!!!!! Another friend!!!!!!

Btw, you two and Mugglewolf and Kat (the only person to review for my other fic *hint hint*) were mentioned in my project!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 I walked into the corridor leading to the dungeons. "I don't like it here," I said. "It's too downhillish."

"What's wrong with that?" Megan asked.

"Well," I said, "for starters, I'm wearing six inch platforms (which I own and hate ^^), and I can't go down hill very well."

"You don't seem to have any trouble," Nicole said.

"Don't say that!" I said quickly. "You'll—" I fell down, "—jinks me." She laughed. "I hate these shoes."

"Then why are you wearing them?" Sirius asked. I grabbed his arm and pulled myself up.

"Because-" I stood at my full height, "they make me the tallest." Megan shook her head. 

"You're mental," she said.

"No, really?" I said sarcastically.

"Come on," Peter said breaking us up, "we better hurry or we'll be late." We hurried down the corridor. Just as we got to the door the bell rang. We raced inside.

"You seven are late," Professor Malfoy said. "So, it'll be 35 points from Gryffindor." That was harsh. Too harsh in my opinion.

"But we were only three seconds late!" I said.

"And an extra ten points from Gryffindor. Now, all of you take a seat and I'll put you into groups. Pettigrew, you go with Snape and Nott." He rechecked his list and sighed as though what he was going to say he would regret. "Potter, Lupin, and Black, over there." He pointed to a cauldron in the back of the room. "Morgan, Summers, and Summers, over there." He pointed to a cauldron next to them. Oh, he didn't know who he was dealing with. "Now, we're going to be brewing a potion that is often used to subdue, or if brewed well enough, kill werewolves." I saw Remus pale. This guy was evil. I saw James whispering to Sirius. Oh, he _would pay...._

~*Ten Minutes Later*~

"Evil, evil, evil, evil," I muttered quietly to myself.

"Jessi," I heard some one whisper. I turned to James. "You need more powered wolfsbane." I looked at the vile of powdered wolfsbane next to my left hand.

"No I don't," I said quietly. He grinned wickedly.

"Yes you do," he said. I raised my hand.

"Professor, we need more wolfsbane." He looked at the vile next to my hand that was full to the top.

"No you don't," he said viciously. I jerked my hand making the vile fall over.

"Yes I do." He glared at us.

"Fine. Go get some from my office, second on the right. Don't touch anything or else I'll take more points from Gryffindor and give you a week's detention." Nicole and me hurried out of the room while Megan stayed behind and cleaned up the wolfsbane. We walked into the hall.

"I feel so sorry for Remus," Nicole said. I nodded.

"Yeah, but we have revenge. He told us where his office is," I said. Nicole smiled.

"He shall pay. Now," we arrived at the door, "where do you think it is?" She looked around and put her hand to her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I couldn't blame her. The room was full of disgusting things that were jammed into jars. I shivered.

"Nikki, you can just stay out here if you want, I find it." She nodded.

"Thanx Jessi," she said.

"No problem," I said. I walked into the room and looked around. I found the wolfsbane pretty quickly. I walked back out into the all. "Found it," I said to Nicole. She smiled.

"Well, lets—" **Bang!** I whirled around. Smoke billowed out of the class room. "Déjà vu much!" Nicole shouted running down the hall. I followed her quickly, trying not to fall. We stood in the door way. Everyone except for the Gryffindors was covered in greenish gray slime. Nicole started to laugh. A second later I joined in. Then the rest of the Gryffindors joined in.

"YOU SIX!" Malfoy shouted. "DETNION!" 

"Oh shit," I muttered to Nicole, "busted." She smiled.

"Be happy, Defense Against the Dark Arts is next."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yea! End of chapter seven! And I'm going on vacation at the end of the week and I won't be back till Wednesday. I'm so excited!


	9. The DADA Class That Never Happened

**Disclaimer**: Lisa is MINE!!! Whoo!! And anyone else you people don't know.

I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've just had a ton of homework lately, so I've had no time to write. I think I might just skip the afternoon classes so I can write something for Nicole's birthday. And, even though no one really cares, I'm going to delete Maraudering Years and replace it with a character guide. Then I'll write stories that have to do with the Marauders and the characters in the guide. Okay, and, I made a small change to the story, but I couldn't add it to the Breakfast chapter. I changed the DADA professor's name to Harris, Crystal's cousin. Any way, responses:

Bellezza—You're the only person who reviewed..... Beware the colored pencils!!!!

 We raced into the DADA class room and slammed the door shut. Sirius and James grabbed a couple desks and put them in front of the door. I sat on one of them, just for insurance.

"Um...excuse me?" a voice said. I looked up. There stood a woman with shoulder length straight red hair and gray eyes. "Do you think you can open the door? The rest of the class needs to get in here you know..."

I stared at her in horror. "That door?" I asked. She nodded. "There is no way I'm opening that door and letting a fiery hell come in here!!!" She stared at us like we were insane. A grin broke on her face.

"You had Potions last hour, didn't you?" We nodded. "And you wanted revenge for something, right?" Sirius and James nodded. "So," she said pulling up a chair, "what did you do?"

Remus smiled. "They shrunk Professor Malfoy and all of the Slytherins," he said. Her grin widened.

"How long do you have detention for?"

"A month, at the very least," Megan said. "Can't be much worse than ISS, can it?" They all stared at her. "In school suspension."

"Oh..." Professor Harris stood up. "What are we to do with the problem at hand?"

"I have no clue," Remus said.

"We are screwed," I said looking at the door.

"That we are," Sirius said. A thought struck him. "Oh my God......Peter's still out there....."

"Oh, he is so dead....." Nicole said. I flashed Megan a grin. She returned it. Harris got up.

"Okay, we're going to have to discuss this. Hold on a sec." She walked over to the door. "GRYFFINDOR FOURTH YEARS!!!" she yelled though the door. "GO DOWN TO THE KITCHENS!!! FOLLOW PETER PETTEGREW!!! REVENGE SEEKING SLYTHERINS, KEEP POUNDING ON THE DOOR!!!!" She walked back over to her desk. "Come sit over here," she said gesturing to the space in front of her desk. "Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Hot coco?"

"Tea please," James said.

"Coffee," Sirius said.

"Hot coco," me, Nicole, Megan, and Remus said.

"Do you have any of those little marshmallows?" I asked.

"Of course," she said. She took out a kettle "And you six can call me Lisa, at least for now." She tapped it with her wand and it started to boil. She poured the water into six cups. "All I have is instant stuff, that's okay with you, isn't it?" she asked. We all nodded. Then a thought hit me. And, being the stupidest person I know, I asked it.

"How do you have instant tea?" Megan rolled her eyes and Nicole hit my head.

"Tea bags you idiot," she said.

"Oh yeah.....I knew that!" Nicole rolled her eyes again.

"Is she always like that?" Lisa asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Nicole said. 

"Poor you," Lisa said.

"Hey," I said, "I'm sitting right here! And for your information I'm smart!" There was a general mumble of "yeah, right, whatever." "I have an 11.7 GE!" I said desperately. They all stared at me.

"What's a GE?" Sirius asked.

"Grade equivalent," Megan said. "Or, in other words, reading level."

"But you only have a 10.5 IRL," Nicole said. I glared at her.

"Do you bloody Americans always speak in code?" James asked.

"Yes," all three of us said.

"Thought so," Remus said.

"I'm going out with a code speaking ditz," Sirius said.

"It could be worse," Remus said. "You could be going out with a code speaking ditz who's in Slytherin."

"Or she could be fat and pimply," James said.

"Or she could be a he," I said. Every one stared at me then took a step back. "What?"

"That's it," Nicole said, "I forbid you to ever read slash again."

"What's slash?" James asked.

"You don't want to know," Megan said.

"But—"

"James," Nicole said, "trust her on this one."

"I tell you later," I whispered to James. He nodded.

"Back on subject," Lisa said giving me a strange look, "what are we going to do?"

"Is it just me," Remus said, "or have they stopped pounding on the door?"

"I'll go check," Megan said. I took a sip of the hot coco.

"Mmm...." I said. "Chocolaty goodness....." Megan waked over to the door and opened it a little bit and looked down. Then a bit further. She let out a shriek and slammed to door shut.

"They found kitchen knives!" she squeaked.

"The window!" I shouted. I raced to the other side of the room and threw open the window and looked down.

"Seventy five stories Jessi," Nicole said. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"This isn't a laughing matter Nicole," I said.

"I have an idea!" Sirius said.

"Oh God," Remus muttered. Sirius ran to the window and pulled out his wand.

"Accio brooms!" There was silence. Then six brooms soared though the window, barely missing my head. Every one grabbed a broom. I stared at the broom for a second.

"I can't fly!" There was the sound of wood splintering.

"You better hope that the ground's soft then," Lisa said mounting the broom. She flew out the window, closely followed by Sirius, James, and Remus. I turned around. Mini Slytherins were breaking though the door. I mounted the broom, closed my eyes, and jumped out the window, praying that I didn't die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bet you thought that was the end huh? You know with the space and all? Nicole: *smacks me* Me: What was that for?! Nicole: For being an idiot. Now continue the story. Me: *mumbles* Fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes. I was still alive!

"Holy shit!" Nicole cried. She was flying on my left, just as amazed as I was. Megan looked around.

"I'm flying," she said. "COOL!!!!" We attempted to catch up with everyone else, which didn't really work.

"So," I asked after we landed, "what are we gonna do?" 

"I don't know," Lisa said, "but there's a door some where around here." She found the door quickly. "Come on, we can go to my office."

"Sounds like a plan," Nicole said. We walked for a couple minutes before Remus stopped.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Shh!" Remus said. Then I heard it. A small pitter-patterish sound. I turned around, dreading what I was to see. There were literally _hundreds of small, knife carrying Slytherins. It was all Sirius's fault. I could see it on his face._

"I'm going to kill you," I said to him.

"I can live with that," he said.

"Run!" Megan shouted. And we were off again.

I took out my wand. Oh God, I hoped this worked. I pointed it behind me and yelled "STUPIFY!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" James said. He took out his wand and followed my lead. Pretty soon, curses were flying.

"Though here!" I heard Sirius yell. I ran though the door he held open. As soon as I got though he slammed the door shut and we were thrown into darkness.

"Lumos," I heard Lisa whisper. Light filled the room. It appeared to have walls made of stone, which would hold, unless...

"Oh, God," I said, slightly panicking.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"They still have their wands, don't they?"

"We have to continue on," James said. We started down a corridor leading off of the room.

"Where does this lead?" I asked.

"The Gryffindor common room," Lisa said. Sirius stared at her.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I'm the reason this corridor is here," she said. "In my seventh year, about two years before you started here, I figured there had to be a faster way to get away form Filch. So, me and one of my friends, Cecelia, who was in her first year, mapped out this corridor, then I magicked it here."

"You mean Cassie's sister?" Remus asked. Lisa nodded. "I'm proud of her, she's got a loving husband, nice house, good job, and, from what I understand, Cassie's gonna be an aunt."

"Who's Cassie?" I asked.

"One of us. A Marauder," Remus said. "She was sick on the train so she was able to floo to Hogwarts. Her sister told the diver that she wasn't up to the ride, she had the flu or something," he added. "She might not be too happy about you going after Sir—" he stopped himself. "About you taking her bed," he finished lamely.

"She likes him," I said. "That's okay. We might be here only for a year anyway. Plenty of room for changes." We walked in silence for a few minutes. "Do you think I'll like her?"

"You'll love her," Sirius said.

"Oh God, why does everything sound so screwed up nowadays?" I said.

"I have no clue," Nicole said.

"Here we are," Lisa said. She pushed one of the bricks and the wall slid back. There was the Gryffindor common room. We stepped out of the corridor and into the common room. Just as we got in the portrait swung open and there stood a tall, black haired girl.

"Hi," she said.

"Are you feeling better?" Lisa asked.

"A bit, but I'm going to be going to bed. Right after I introduce myself," she said noticing me and Nicole and Megan. "Castella Morgan," she said.

"Jessica, but I prefer Jessi, Morgan," I said.

"Morgan's a popular name, isn't it?" she said.

"I'm Nicole Summers," Nikki said, "and this is my sister, Megan."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be going to bed," Castella said. She walked up the stairs. Three seconds later she came back down. "Whose stuff is by my bed?" she asked. I raised my hand. She smiled. "You don't mind if I sleep there any way, do you?"

"No," I said.

"Okay, well, good night, or afternoon," she said. "And, Professor, if you're going to be heading back to your class room, or anywhere, watch out for the knife wielding mini Slytherins." She walked back up the stairs. Lisa bit her lip.

"How am I going to get out of here?"

"The potion wear's off in a few hours," Sirius said.

"Not that life size knife wielding Slytherins are much better," Megan said.

"We. Are. Screwed," I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ohh.....CLIFFY!!!!!! Again, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. But I can't help that my teachers are the essence of all evil. Till I update again!


	10. The Defeat of Us

**Disclaimer**: I own Castella, Abby, Crystal, and Lisa. 

**A/N**: I officially have too much free time. Sirius: You can never have enough free time! Me: I know. Sirius: But you— Me: To others. I have to much free time to others. I know I can never have enough. And I stand by what I said earlier. Everything sounds screwed up now. @.@ And I just realized that I screwed up on Andromeda's age. She's supposed to be five years older than us. Oh well. Responses are at the bottom. Don't ask me why.

We sat in the common room with some new friends. Abby, Crystal, Lily, and Andromeda were kinda pissed at Sirius. I guessed that the Slytherins had chased them too.  Abby was up her dorm washing hair for the six hundredth time. Crystal was talking to Lily. Andromeda was sitting listening to James and Sirius plotting, helping them out every now and then. I was showing Lisa and Castella how to work a CD player (Remus told me the spell to make Muggle stuff work around fifteen minutes into our captiveness, thing. If you know what the word actually is, review and tell me please!) Abby walked down the stairs.

"How does it look?" she asked. The pink wasn't washed out of her hair completely, but it looked like that's wanted. The very tips of her hair were still pink and so were her bangs. 

"Very good," I said.

"Yeah," Castella said.

"Do you think Laura would like it?" she asked.

"Definitely," Crystal said.

"Who's Laura?" Megan asked.

"She is my older cousin," Crystal said, "her sister," she pointed to Lisa, "her sister-in-law," she pointed to Castella, "and one of the scariest people in the world."

"She could top that," Nicole said pointing to Megan. "Or maybe Nicole could. Another Nicole," she said.

"Really?" Crystal said in interested.

"Yeah," I said. "She is just a plain psychopath who tried to stab me once."

"She did WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Sirius shouted jumping up.

"It's okay," I said, "she was kidding." He sat back down and glared at Megan. "Anyway, Nicole on the other hand, thinks Marilyn Manson is hot." Me, Megan, and Nicole shivered.

"Who's Marilyn Manson?" Remus asked.

"Hold on a sec," I said getting up. I went up to our dorm. Yeah, I did have two pictures on Marilyn Manson. So what? I tormented Nicole with them. And they did turn out pretty good. I had printed them off of my grandma's computer. I knelt down by my night stand and opened up the drawer. I pulled out a folder labeled 'Bands'. I flipped though the pictures I had. KoRN Disturbed, Ozzy, Alice in Chains (I really like how that one turned out), where the hell was Marilyn Manson? Oh yeah, on the other side of the folder. I grabbed the two pictures, one was a head shot and the other was a full body shot. Nicole didn't know about the full body shot, thank God. I ran back down the stairs. I held up the two pictures. "This," I said, "is Marilyn Manson."

"Eww..........."

"I think they tie," Crystal said.

"Do you have a picture of your cousin?" I asked.

"Yeah," Crystal said. "I'll go get it." I thought crossed my mind has she disappeared up the stairs.

"We're in Gryffindor, right?" I said.

"Last I knew," James said.

"Then why are we hiding in the common room? Gryffindor is for brave peoples and we're sitting doing nothing! We must stop the evil Slytherins!" Castella nodded.

"She's got a point," she said. "I'm with in stopping the evil menace."

"You have got to be joking Jessica," Nicole said. "You couldn't stop them if you even tried!"

"Well," I said, "at least I'm not the one who was afraid when we went into the hunted house."

"They're supposed to scare you!"

"Look who dragged me out of a fire exit. Must I remind you of what happened when we went into the rock star wax museum?"

"You were scared too!" 

"Not half as much as you!" I stood up.

"Oh shut up you stupid lying bitch!"

"Me? Lying? I covered up for you! _I'm the one who took the blame for when you got lost!"_

"I would've if you had told me!"

"I didn't want you to get in trouble! I wanted you to have fun! So did my mom! I don't think she gave a damn about how much fun I had!" I screamed. I turned on my heel and walked out of the common room. I climbed out of the portrait hole. A few seconds later Castella followed. "What are you doing?" I asked trying not to sound like I wasn't glad someone was here.

"Just helping you," Castella said. "I said that I would help you out with the evil Slytherins and that's what I'll do."

I smiled. "Thank you," I said.

"No problem, by the way, I grabbed your CD player."

"Why?"

"In case we got bored and wanted to listen to music."

"Good enough for me," I said.

"What were you and Nicole talking about?" she asked.

"Oh," I said, "that. A couple years ago we went to Niagara Falls."

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Loads," I said, "but I ended up getting in trouble for a lot of stuff." I smiled wearily. "But that doesn't matter."

"So," Castella said, "according to Sirius, the potion would wear off in about six hours. How long has it been?" I checked my watch.

"Almost seven hours," I said.

"So," she said, "we're pretty much screwed?"

"Yup," I said. "But, we might as well try to defeat them."

"Got nothing better to do any way," Castella said. I sighed.

"We need bait." I grabbed my CD player, set it on the floor, and cranked it up as loud as it would go. Then I turned it on. I looked at her. "Let the fun begin." We waited for ten minutes. Then the army arrived. "Oh my God....." There had to be thousands.

"They got reinforcements," Castella said.

"We should run," I said.

"Aye aye captain," Castella said. I grabbed my CD player, turned it off and ran.

"Where are we going?!" I shouted.

"The forest!" Castella said. We ran to the edge of the forest and turned around.

"They're multiplying!" I shouted.

"No shit Sherlock!" Castella said. She considered the options quickly. "Quick, into the forest!" I didn't need telling twice. I stopped a ways in.

"I can't go on," I said panting.

"We've got to move!" Castella said, although she looked just as tired as me.

"Listen, I'm sure I've twisted both my ankles, I can't keep running!" I said.

"We don't have to run...." she said looking around. "C'mon!" She grabbed the branch above my head and jumped on to it. She held out her hand. I grabbed it and she helped me up.

"We have to go higher," I said. Castella nodded. We climbed up to almost the top of the tree and stopped.

"Go ahead of me," she said. I nodded and moved across the branches, a few snapping underneath me. I got to the edge of the forest and looked around. There weren't any Slytherins in sight, but they would find us. I climbed down. Who am I kidding? I fell down. Loudly. Castella jumped down, knees buckling. There was a snap as she grabbed a branch. "C'mon," she said racing toward the Womping Willow. I ran after her. She stopped inches out of reach from the branches. She held up the branch and poked a knot of the trunk. I run up to her.

"What next?" I asked.

"Though the hole," she said pointing to a small hole in the base of the trunk. I raced over to it and climbed though. I stumbled through it, and then had to grab the wall for support. Castella jumped though behind me, lost her balance, grabbed the back of my robes, and fell. On top of me.

"Well," I said, "this is just wonderful."

"Can't get much worse, can it?" she replied. Oh how much it would. She stood up and then helped me up. "You okay?"

"Eh, nothing life threatening," I replied. I brushed some of the dirt off my robes and walked down the tunnel. We hurried a little, but not that it helped. I was still wearing heels, although not as big. Castella brushed past me and pushed open a trapdoor that I would never have seen unless some one had showed me. I climbed though, walked up to the second floor, and sat down on the bed. She shut the door and looked around.

"Wonder how long we're gonna be here," she said.

"Probably an hour, at the most," I said. I grabbed my CD case and opened it. Then burst out laughing.

"What?" Castella asked. I handed her the case.

"That CD," I said, "I borrowed it from my neighbor and as soon as I got back I was supposed to return it to her."

"So?" she asked. I only laughed harder.

"W-We're supposed to be back tomorrow," I said, still laughing.

"You're easily amused, aren't you?" she said. I nodded. "Thought so." I got up and walked to the nearest window. The sun was beginning to set. I looked toward where I thought the moon would be and gasped. "What?" Castella said walking over to me.

"Full moon," I said. She looked out the window.

"Oh God," she said. Just then the door opened. Remus stood there. He stared at us.

"Wha—" he started.

"Just leaving," I said hurrying to the door. Castella quickly followed me, but stopped next to Remus.

"Are there millions of Slytherins outside?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "why—" She ran out the door.

"C'mon!" she said grabbing my wrist. She threw open the trapdoor and jumped down. I followed her and closed it. We ran down the tunnel. She climbed out of the hole and I followed her. Just as we got out a downpour started.

"God," I said, "Today's just been wonderful, hasn't it?" She smiled.

"NOW it can't get worse," she said. I nodded. We raced toward Hogwarts. I opened the door for her and she raced in. "Thank you," she said. I ran in and sighed. 

"I think we missed dinner," I said.

"I know we did," Castella said. "C'mon, I think we can get something in the kitchens."

"You know where the kitchens are?" I asked.

"Of course I know where the kitchens are," she said smiling. Just then I bumped into something.

"What the frick?!" I said spinning around.

"Watch and learn," Castella said. She walked forward three steps; too the left two, extended her arm, closed her hand, and lifted her arm. There stood James and Sirius.

"Hey Kat, Jessi," Sirius said. I sighed.

"You will never believe what happened," James said.

"What?" I asked, my head starting to hurt. No, they we're annoying me. I was just have a *wonderful* day.

"These three girls showed up saying they knew who you were!" Sirius said. My eyes went wide. That couldn't be good.

"What did they look like?" I asked.

"One had short brown hair, one had dark brown hair, around the same length, and one had blonde curly hair," James said.

"Were they named Autumn and Ashley?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Oh, and to add onto that, Abby, Crystal, Andromeda, and Megan are going to France for a student exchange thing!"

"Okay..." I said. "Um, I'll just go up there and say hi... Can you grab something small for me?"

"Sure," Castella said. I started toward the Gryffindor Common room, wondering who the third girl was.

~~~~~~

End of chapter ten! Yay! Okay, responses:

**Cass**—Yes, I know you read it. You and one other person did, so I removed it, made a new one, then redid that one. ^-^

**Bellezza**—PEACHES! I want peaches! YAY!

Anyway, plz r&r!


End file.
